1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to personal transportation, and particularly to a wheeled personal transportation device powered by weight of the user in the form of an in-line skate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transportation is a necessity of modern life. Most activities require personal movement from one place to another for work, pleasure or the like. Most transportation devices have their own limitations and drawbacks with regard to health and the environment. Therefore, an efficient, cost effective, healthy, and environmentally friendly personal transportation system is needed.
Vehicles may be relatively fast and comfortable. However, they are costly, not friendly to the environment, and are inefficient on congested roadways. Moreover, vehicles are responsible for limiting exercise of the users, thus encouraging unhealthy sedentary lifestyles.
Walking is healthy and environmentally friendly, but it is limited to short distance trips. Walking long distances may not be suitable for many people, since it takes much effort and time, especially for daily trips. In-line skates are compact and can be used as personal transportation devices. However, the oscillating movement of the body required to push skates forward is inefficient and consumes much power over long distances. Skates are, therefore, more suitable for sport than for daily movements.
Electrically powered skates can be used as personal transportation devices. However, the need to recharge them limits their range, the use of batteries increases their cost, and their use does not encourage people to move. Bicycles are efficient as a means of transportation for short to medium distances. They are relatively fast, healthy and environmentally friendly. However, they are quite bulky and cannot be easily integrated with public transportation. For example, if the trip is relatively long, one may ride his or her bicycle to the nearest bus or train station, but they must park it somewhere in order to be able to use public transportation. Moreover, if the rider's destination is not near a station, then he or she must walk a long distance or use other means of transportation.
Therefore, there is a need for a personal transportation device that can cover short to medium distances, and which can be easily integrated with other modes of transportation. It would be further desirable to provide such a personal transportation device that is compact, has a low cost, is healthy to use, and is environmentally friendly.
Thus, a wheeled personal transportation device powered by the weight of the user solving the aforementioned problems is desired.